Snow's Story
by Stormwing15
Summary: This is the story of a small kit named Snowkit and her life in RiverClan.
1. Allegiances

**Here are the Allegiances for the new story.**

 **RiverClan**

Leader: Bramblestar- Pale brown she-cat with darker stripes along her tail and yellow eyes  
Apprentice, Silverpaw  
Deputy: Blackfur- Black and white she-cat with green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Rainpetal- Tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
Warriors: Duskclaw- Black tom with white muzzle, Tail-tip, chest, underbelly, paws, green eyes and one torn ear  
Apprentice, Crowpaw  
Hawkpelt- Red-brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes  
Brookfern- Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Brownfern- Pale brown tabby tom with black flecks and amber eyes  
Torntail- Short-tailed gray and white tom with amber eyes  
Pounceclaw- Golden tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentices: Crowpaw- Black she-cat with green eyes  
Silverpaw- Silver-Gray she-cat with amber eyes  
Queens: Skylark- Gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Mother to Hawkpelt's kits, Cloudkit, Mistkit and Snowkit  
Barkflower- Light brown she-cat with green eyes, Mother to Duskclaw's kit, Pebblekit  
Kits:Cloudkit and Mistkit- Gray and white twin she-kits with blue eyes  
Flamekit- Very small white she-kit with icy-blue eyes  
Pebblekit- Long-legged gray tom with green eyes

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Whitestar- Ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes  
Deputy: Pebbleear- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Leafpaw  
Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- Tiny calico she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Lightpaw  
Warriors: Sundrop- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Daisybreeze- Pale gold she-cat with white ear-tips and brown eyes  
Apprentice, Foxpaw  
Riverheart- Mottled blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes  
Fireclaw- Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes  
Hollydawn- Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Owlclaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Weaselpaw  
Apprentices: Lightpaw- Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes  
Foxpaw- Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes  
Weaselpaw- Gray tom with amber eyes  
Leafpaw- Brown and white she-cat with green eyes  
Queens: Goldenblossom- Pale gold she-cat with darker stripes and white speckld paws, tipped-tail and ears, pretty pale blue eyes, Mother to Riverheart's kit, Cloudkit  
Briarwing- Cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Pebbleear's kits, Gorsekit, Whitekit, Brownkit. and Nightkit  
Sunpool- Small golden tabby she-cat with white paws, tail and ear-tips, Expecting Owlclaw's kits  
Kits: Cloudkit- Golden tabby tom with one yellow eye and one blue eyes  
Gorsekit- Black tom with blue eyes  
Whitekit- White tom with pale blue eyes  
Brownkit- Brown and white tom with amber eyes  
Nightkit- Black tom with green eyes

 **WindClan**

Leader: Waspstar- Half-Tailed ginger tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes  
Deputy: Brightclaw- Brown she-cat with black stripes and green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Jayfur- Blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes  
Apprentice, Morningpaw  
Warriors: Breezeheart- Light gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Graypaw  
Falconstripe- Gray and stormy gray tom with blue eyes  
Lilytail- Pale blue she-cat with silver sploches with deep blue eyes  
Mottlepelt- Mottled Blue-gray she-cat with spring green eyes  
Fallowheart- Light brown she-cat with dark brown patches  
Acorncloud- dark brown tom with lighter stripe along his back and blue eyes  
Horetstripe- Orange tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes  
Fircloud- White she-cat with black-ear tips and icy-blue eyes  
Stonestream- Pebble-Gray tom with faint Blue-gray and green-blue eyes  
Shadestorm- Black with dark gray sploches  
Yellowclaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes  
Apprentice, Cherrypaw  
Leafdawn- Pale brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes  
Apprentices: Graypaw- Silver-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Cherrypaw- Red she-cat with amber eyes  
Morningpaw- Bright ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes  
Queens: Swanstream- White she-cat with blue eyes, Expecting Falconstripe's kits  
Partridgeflower- Mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes, Mother to Stonestream kits, ferretkit and Lightningkit  
Kits: Ferretkit- Brown tom with amber eyes  
Lightningkkit- Ginger tom with white stripes and green eyes

 **SkyClan**

Leader: Sootstar- Big gray tom with blue eyes  
Deputy: Molefoot- Black tom with green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Honeyfeather- Very pale ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Warriors: Dirtfur- Dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Squirrelfern- Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and black paws  
Lightfern- White tom with dark green eyes  
Hollypool- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentices: Amberpaw- Dark brown tom with one white paw and dark amber eyes  
Brightpaw- Black she-cat with bright amber eyes  
Queens: Flowerlight- White she-cat with light brown patches and pale blue eyes, Mother to Sootstar's kits, Molekit and Berrykit  
Kits: Molekit- Brown and cream tom with blue eyes  
Berrykit- Small tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes  
Elders: Brokenjaw- Ragged, long-furred black tom with a broken jaw and green eyes

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Mossystar- Pale brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Deputy: Liontail- Golden brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, Icepaw  
Medicine Cat: Mistflight- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes  
Warriors: Cloudears- Gray tom with white ears and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Stormpaw  
Ashtail- Black and gray tom with dark amber eyes  
Apprentices: Icepaw- Small white she-cat with blue eyes  
Stormpaw- Black tom with green eyes  
Queens: Brambledawn- Pale brown and white tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, Expecting Cloudears's kits  
Darkcloud- Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Mother to Liontail's kit, Flykit  
Kits: Flykit- Pale ginger she-kit with icy-blue eyes  
Elders: Browntail- Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Cats outside Clans**

Misty- Silver-gray she-cat with green-blue eyes  
Ace- Black tom with blue eyes and torn ear  
Blizzard- Pure-white tom with black ear-tips, tipped-tail and dull green eyes, formerly of SkyClan

 **The next chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	2. Kitting!

**Here is my first warrior story so I hope you all enjoy!**

The tortoiseshell medicine cat was rushing over to the nursery after her return from the Moonstone. She heard a yowl of pain ccoming from that direction. Barkflower and her kit, Pebblekiit were already outside the nursery when the medicine cat came in with her herbs she needed for the soon to be nursing queen, Skylark. "Stay outside, Hawkpelt" Rainpetal had told Skylark's mate.

"But she-"

"I am a medicine cat and what I say goes. Go outside with Barkflower" Rainpetal ordered

Once he gone outside, she turned to the cat in pain. It was leaf-bare and a bad time for Skylark to be giving birth to kits and catching greencough. "Let's get this over with Skylark."

From a bit after Dawn to almost Sunhigh skylark and Rainpetal was finished and she and Hawkpelt have three kits, two identical twins and one that looks a bit diiferent from her sisters. "Alright you guys can come in, Hawkpelt you have three daughters!" Meowed Rainpetal.

Skylark is very weak and the kits were suckling at the mother's belly, all but one. the smallest kit wasn't, she was very weak from birth. Hawkpelt nosed the tiny kit toward the newly nursng queen's belly and near the twin kits.

"What should we name them?" Asked Skylark.

"How about Snowkit for the tiny one." Hawkpelt suggested.

"And Cloudkit and Mistkit for the other two." Skylark mewed quietly.

 _I'll just laeve them be and go back to my nest. Hawkpelt and Barkflower can take care of it from here_ Thought the young medicine cat and went back to her nest. But what she didn't know was that the decision she just made had been a terrible mistake.

 **Hope you guys enjoy and will update quite soon, maybe.**


	3. Snowkit

Snowkit is sleeping, but woken up by her two litter mates play fighting. Snowkit opened her eyes and saw Pebblekit in front of her. Snowkit had been told her mother had died on the same day she was born. Her and Pebblekit had been best friends since she was born. She thinks of Pebblekit as her own brother. She never liked the twins because they love to prank her and their last prank had hurt her. Two sunrises ago they pushed her into thorns, but she had healed.

"Come on! Let's go out!" Mewed the gray kit.

"Isn't your apprentice ceremony supposed to be today. If so, then why hang out with a tiny kit like me?" Snowkit mewed.

"Because you are my best friend and nothing will change that, even though we are like 6 moons apart."

Both kits played moss ball until Sunhigh

 **At Sunhigh**

"Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather around the Clanrock" Yowled Bramblestar.

"Um, see ya" Mewed Pebblekit and raced across the clearing.

Snowkit didn't see the ceremony but asked Pebble _paw_ who is his new mentor.

"Oh its, Hawkpelt, your father," He answered her.

"Okay, so you must get going, right?"

"Yea we should," Meowed Hawkpelt as he padded to the kit and apprentice. "Let's go Pebblepaw."

Snowkit glanced sad as both cats went out through the camp entrance.

 **That's all! And one think you should know is that I may not write or type such big chapters but I hope you enjoyed anyways!**


	4. Apprentice!

It had been like 6 moons since Pebblepaw's apprentice ceremony and he already has his warrior name, Pebbleheart. Crowpaw and Silverpaw also have theirs, Crowscar and Silverwillow.

"Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather around Clanrock!"

Once all cats gathered around all three kits came up to front for their ceremony.

"Cloudkit, you will be known as Cloudpaw and you mentor shall be Brownfern. Mistkit, you shall be known as Mistpaw, your mentor shall be Barkflower, and Snowkit you shall be known as Snowpaw and your mentor shall be Blackfur"

 _Yes! I got the Clan Deputy!_

All three cats have touched noses with their mentors and went out. Beownfern and Barkflower are teaching them to gather bedding! "Where are we going?" Snowpaw asked.

"I'll shoe you our territory. Over this way is ThunderClan and Sunningrocks. The have it for now, but we'll get them soon. Once your ready we will bring back our territory!" He meowed as we reached Sunningrocks.

After the territory we were walking back until we ran into Pebbleheart, Crowscar and Hawkpelt. All three cats had just chased off a fox! Snowpaw was happy they didn't have to deal with it. "Now Brookfern will feel safe!"

The pale brown warrior had been expecting kits and they should be here by less than half a moon but not quite a quarter moon yet.

Snowpaw had shared prey with the twins and then heard Cloudpaw boast about catching the fish all three of us were sharing and all of up bedded down and fell asleep.


	5. First day of training!

It had been Snowpaw's second day as an apprentice. But before she met up with Blackfur she wanted to see What Pebbleheart was doing. She saw him just walking out of the warriors den. "Hey Pebbleheart!" Meowed the apprentice.

"Hey. Dosen't Blackfur have anything for you to do like training. It is only your second day as an apprentice and could be your first day of training." Pebbleheart told Snowpaw.

The two other apprentices padded out of the apprentice Den. "Hey, SNowpaw." Mewed one of them.

"Yea, hi Mistpaw and Cloudpaw."

All three mentors padded up to the three apprentices. " Alright, Cloudpaw we are going to teach you some battle moves so let's go." Meowed Cloudpaw's mentor, Brownfern.

"Alright, Pebbleheart I would like you to join us on a hunting patrol and to give the chance for Mistpaw and Snowpaw to learn to catch their own prey."  
Meowed Blackfur.

"Just the five of us? Alright then we should get going." Pebbleheart nodded to the clan deputy and all five of them went to the River.

'Alright apprentices, today we will teach you how to catch a fish. Don't let them see you and what I like to do is don't let them see your shadow or else they'll know that you are there. Watch." Blackfur told the two apprentices. They watched as Blackfur showed them how to catch a fish. Snowpaw and Mistpaw were amazed on how he caught it. He then dropped it and told the two, "Now you try, Mistpaw you go first."

Snowpaw watched when her littermate tried but she fell in the water. To Snowpaw's surprise she caught the fish and got all of her fur wet. The wetness wasn't very surprising though.

Can I try?" Asked Snowpaw.

"Yes, Pebbleheart stay with Snowpaw while teh three of us go bring the prey back to camp.

Snowpaw loved that she was alone with Pebblehaert and she tried and didn't fall in like her sister and when Blackfur came back she caught two fish and Pebblehearrt caught four. He was like the best hunter she had seen in RiverClan! They all walked back to camp and ate up theior prey and relaxed for the rest of the day. Cloudpaw came back a little after sunhigh with her mentor. She looked exausted and Snowpaw tried herself to not laugh on how exausted she looked but Mistpaw couldn'y help herself.


	6. Snow's First Gathering

It had been a half-moon as an apprentice and Blackfur had chosen her and her litter mates to go to the gathering. Along with them were of course, Bramblestar and Blackfur, the other two mentors, Brookefern, Pebbleheart, Crowscar, and Silverwillow. It will be the first gathering for the three apprentices and the first gathering as warriors for Crowscar, Silverwillow, and Pebbleheart.

"Let's go RiverClan." Called the RiverClan leader, Bramblestar.

As RiverClan left, Snowpaw how quiet it was in their territory at night and Snowpaw wished it was completely quiet around her exept of the quiet voices of the RiverClan warriors, but she heard her two litter mates meowing not very quiet. Talking about how training was for the past half-moon. Once they got there she saw there were many cats. "Come with me, Snowpaw." meowed her mentor, Blackfur.

She followed her mentor to a fox-length away from a pale ginger apprentice. it was a pale ginger she-cat. "You would be better to talk to apprentices. Go talk to her." Blackfur went to leave her alone, so she can talk to the apprentice.

"Hello," Mewed Snowpaw to the apprentice. "I'm Snowpaw what about you?"

"Me? W-Well, Flypaw is my name. I am an apprentice of ShadowClan." Flypaw mewed quietly, "I just became an apprentice a few sunrises ago."

"Well, I became an apprentice half a moon ago." Snowpaw told Flypaw

"Why don't we meet other apprentices." Flypaw asked, still quietly.

"Yea, I'll show you my littermates. Where's yours?" Snowpaw meowed.

Both of them went and found the twins. "Hey, Cloudpaw, Mistpaw.

"Umm, hi. Who is your new friend?" Asked Mistpaw.

"This is Flypaw of ShadowClan."

"Well, we met not on friend like a little apprentice like you, but _three_ new friends. Would you three mind introducing yourselves to my sister and her little friend." Told Cloudpaw.

"Ferretpaw of WindClan" Said the brown apprentice.

"Lightningpaw of WindClan" Said the ginger and white apprentice.

"Molepaw of SkyClan!" Said the brown and cream apprentice. "My sister may as well be like you weaklings because she wouldn't wanna join our apprentice crew! She is so busy with being a medicine Cat. That worthless Berrypaw!" Molepaw growled at the thought of his littermate it looks like.

"Let the Gathering begin" Yowled the WindClan leader, Waspstar. "WindClan has Two new warriors. Graydawn and Cherryclaw.

"Graydawn! Cherryclaw!" Yowled all cats. Snowpaw saw there were two proud WindClan she-cats. a Silver-gray tabby and a ginger warrior.

"CloudClan has two new warriors! Amberclaw and Brighttail." Yowled a big gray tom who shold be SKyClan's leader, Sootstar. "WindClan has two new kits in their clan, Eaglekit and Frostkit

"Amberclaw! Brighttail! Amberclaw! Brighttail!"

"CloudClan also has two new apprentices, Molepaw is training as a warrior and there's Berrypaw being trained to be a medicine cat."

"Molepaw! Berrypaw! Molepaw! Berrypaw!"

Now her leader, Bramblestar had stepped forward to speak. "RiverClan has three new warriors and three new apprentices. Crowscar, Silverwillow and Pebbleheart had become warriors and Snowpaw, Mistpaw and Cloudpaw had become apprentices."

"Crowscar! Silverwillow! Pebbleheart! Crowscar! Silverwillow! Pebbleheart!"

"Snowpaw! Mistpaw Cloudpaw! Snowpaw! Mistpaw! Cloudpaw!"

Snowpaw had felt somewhat cheerful when they called her name.

The leader of ShadowClna stepped forward after Bramblestar finished. "ShadowClan has one new warrior, STormheartand one new apprentice, Flypaw.

"Stormheart! Stormheart!

"Flypaw! Flypaw!

"ShadowClan also has two new kits, Streamkit and Tigerkit."

The last clan is ThunderClan, whose leader is a Ginger tom with white paws, who she had been told that he is Whitestar.

"ThunderClan has two new warriors, Weaseltail and Foxwing and five new apprentices. Cloudpaw, Gorsepaw, Nightpaw, Browpaw and Whitepaw."

"Weaseltail! Foxwing! Weaseltail! Foxwing!"

"Cloudpaw! Gorsepaw! Nightpaw! Brownpaw! Whitepaw!"

Once it was over they had just noticed that Mistpaw had walked away from her twin and padded up to a golden tabby tom. The two had chatted while the two apprentices, Flypaw and Snowpaw watched the apprentices.

 _'That must be Mistpaw's new friend. I wonder if he knows Cloudpaw. Mistpaw surely would have introduced him to her at least!'_ Snowpaw had thought. RiverClan was just leaving and Snowpaw caught up with her mentor and the clan went back to camp.


	7. Chapter 7

Silverwillow had given birth Torntail's kits, Bluekit and Smallkit and Brookefern given birtnto Pounceclaw's kits, Poncekit, Reedkit, Lionkit and frostkit a half-moon ago. Snowpaw was playing with the kits while Blackfur and her patrol of warriors tracked down some foxes in their territory. It had only been a few days after the Gathering and Mistpaw was acting nicer and stayed away from Cloudpaw most of the time which seemed weird for Snowpaw.

The two small kits were trying to catch the moss ball that Snowpaw had thrown up for them to play, but the other kits had caught up to the moss ball first.

"Come inside kits," Brookfern called to her kits. She seemed worried than ever. Snowpaw heard that the queen was worried that the foxes may come into camp and steal away her kits.

"They'll be fine, Brookfern." Meowed Bramblestar, who is expecting Ponceclaw's kits. Blackfur was in control of teh clan until Bramblestar had her kits. Brmablestar seems impatient though.

"Come on Snowpaw!" Whined Smallkit. The small tom kit was waiting of boredom. Snowpaw had thrown the moss ball up and the two kits played with it.

"Where is Silverwillow? I'm starving!" Whined Bluekit and her brother nodded, agreeing with his litter mate.

"She is out with Blackfur to hunt down the foxes. If you are so hungry go have some of Brookfern's milk like the other kits." Snowpaw told the kits.

"But we want Silverwillow!" Bluekit protested.

"Okay, stay here wile I find her." Snowpaw told the two and nosed them into the Nursery. She checked and saw if nobody was looking at her direction and ran out of the camp.

"Hold up!" called a voice from behind. "Can I come with you? I haears you with the kits and it might be dangerous on your own." It was Mistpaw.

"Where is Cloudpaw? Our litter mate and your twin?" Asked Snowpaw, not exactly surprised that they aren't together.

"Oh she is with Blackfur, Silverwillow and Brownfern. I don't know why Silverwillow went out when she had kits to take care of." Mistpaw had told Snowpaw.

"Maybe she wanted to protect her kits and maybe this was the best way she thought was possible. Our leader if expecting kits herself." Snowpaw guessed. The heard a yowl and it sounded like a cat was in trouble. "I'll get Rainpetal." Snowapw sped off while Mistpaw had dealt with the foxes. She ignored Bluekit and ran into the Medicine Den where Rainpetal was grooming her tail and looked at Snowpaw when she saw her come in.

"What's a matter, Snowpaw?" Asked the young Medicine Cat.

"Patrol! Foxes! Help." Mewed Snowpaw in a rush.

Rainpetal and Snowpaw had gathered herbs that rainpetal had picked out and they saw that Barkflower came with them. By the time they got there they saw that the foxes had left. Along with Mistpaw and Brownfern. Blackfur and Cloudpaw were bloody and looked like in pain.

"No!" Snowpaw mewed as she saw her littermate hurt. Cloudpaw and her mentor didn't look as good. Barkflower carried Cloudpaw. Rainpetal had patched up their wounds as best as she could and her and Silverwillow had carried Blackfur.

 _'What's going to happen?'_ Snowpaw thought and felt next to her comforting Snowpaw as they went back to camp.

"They'll be okay." Mistpaw meowed to Snowpaw, "It has to be."


	8. Chapter 8

"Is there anyway I can help?" Snowpaw asked Rainpetal, the medicine cat. Snowpaw and Mistpaw had wanted to help any way they can. The clan deputy is injured, the clan leader is expecting kits and their own sister was injured as well!

It had been a few days since the attack and the two weren't much better or much worse.

"Snowpaw can go hunt for them and Mistpaw can get them a drink." Answered the medicine cat. Both apprentices ran off right away. Barkflower hadn't seemed to mind. She was the oly warrior with medicine skills, so she loved to help treat the cat she raised. Snowpaw had recently learned that Barkflower and Blackfur are litter mates.

Snowpaw kept walking and walking until she had found a fish in the river. Pebbleheart offered to come with.

"I'll get the fish. You go deeper and see if you can find anything else." Pebbleheart told Snowpaw.

"Alright," Snowpaw meowed and ran in deeper into their territory adn she stopped at Sunningrocks, which was ThunderClan for now.

A golden apprentice was on the rocks now and saw Snowpaw on her side of the rocks. He just hissed at her and meowed, "Don't even think on coming across. We don't want you filthy RiverClan paws on these rocks!" And then he bounded back into the forest.

"That stupid arrogant apprentice," Snowpaw muttered under her breath.

She found a water vole and caught it the way Pounceclaw had taught her a couple days ago. The first day he had been her temporary mentor. He was even in charge of the Clan until Blackfur recovers. If he recovers.

Snowpaw caught up with Pebbleheart and both cats went back to camp and found every cat filled with sadness and grief.

"What happened?!" Qustioned every cat.

"Blackfur a-and C-Cl-Cloudpaw are dead," Mewed Mistpaw. Barkflower went over to her apprentice adn comforted her apprentice.

"But there's more bad news," Hawkpelt told her, "Bramblestar kitted four kits and three of them are dead. The one is very weak and so is Bramblestar."

It is true that Bramblestar is the mother of Barkflower and Blackfur, and it shows that she is too old for kitting. Snowpaw heard that she only had one life left. What will happen to this clan?

Now, at Moonhigh, Bramblestar had regained her strength and called for a clan meeting, "All cats who can catch their own prey gather around. It's time to call for the next deputy."  
Once all cats gathered Bramblestar continued, "I say these words before the body of Blckfur, so he must hear and approve my choice. Hawkpelt will be the new deputy of RiverClan. And one of our apprentces had lost her mentor. Pounceclaw shall continue Snowpaw's training."

No cat had cheered for either of the toms. The were still filled with grief for teir deputy. All was silent, so Snowpaw decided to go and rest for the night. Her sister had followed her in. Both cats slept next to each other. It will be lonely without their sister.

 **I hope you all liked this chapter and please tell me what you thought of it!**


	9. Assessment and Ceremony!

Snowpaw had woken. It was five moons later and she was told that today will be her assessment by Barkflower. Her's and Mistpaw's.

"Wake up Mistpaw." Called Snowpaw. Her sister had been asleep. But she woken up and shot out of the den. She was speedy as usual. Snowpaw caught up. Barkflower and Pounceclaw was waiting for both of them.

"Let's go," Pounceclaw went out with the two apprentices following and Barkflower was following from behind. The went deep into their territory. It was now Leaf-bare, a difficult time Snowpaw thought of a day for an assessment.

"I want you both to catch enough prey as you can for the first part of the assessment. Meet back here after you're done." Pounceclaw instructed.

"And remember, we will be watching both of you." Barkflower told the two apprentices.

Snowpaw ran off first and she had found a mouse. She crept quietly and pounced on the mouse. later on she had pounced on a rabbit which came on her territory from WindClan. She decided to finish off with a couple squirrels in the trees they had in RiverClan.

She had came back to the place she was instructed to come back and all three cats were waiting.

"We'll carry the prey back to camp and test you on your fighting skills." Pounceclaw told the apprentices. Ponceclaw helped her with her's and Barkflower helped with Mistpaw's.

They went the the training area that they had for the apprentices. Snowpaw had almost raked her sister's nose but sheathed them quickly. She and Mistpaw were tired after Pounceclaw told them to stop the fighting round.

"You both will be wonderful warriors. I shall tell Bramblestar how you both have done. Let's get back to camp."

They came back and he saw a small ginger tomkit. It was Bramblestar's kit, Thornkit.

"Hello Snowpaw," Mewed Thornkit. "Did you pass?"

"I think so," Snowpaw answered back.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting." Bramblestar yowled.

Snowpaw nosed the kit back in the Nursery and ran in the clearing.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Snowpaw, Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Both proudly said to their leader.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw from this moment you will be known as Snowflower. StarClan honors your kindness and loyalyt to your clan, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan. Mistpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mistpool. StarClan honors your energy and Spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Snowflower! Mistpool! Snowflower! Mistpool!" Chanted the clan.

Both cats were full of excitement and the clan deputy and their father looked prod of his kits.

"Cloudpaw should be here," Meowed Mistpool quietly to Snowflower. Snowflower nodded.

"She must be watching us from StarClan," Snowflower told Mistpool.

Both cats seemed happy and known that Skylark and Cloudpaw was watching from StarClan.


	10. One Moon Later!

Snowflower had woken up from her nest. Pebbleheart always sleeps next to her and Mistpool used to sleep nearby. But that is not gonna happen for a while since her sister is expecting some tom's kits. She will be in the Nursery for a while. She will get some peace since the kits will be apprentices today. She couldn't believe that her sister only happened to become a queen after only a moon of being an apprentice.

Pebbleheart licked her comfortably. "Why don't we visit her?" He offered.

"Yea, how did you know I was thinking about Mistpool?"

"Just a hunch, let's go."

Both cats went over to the fresh-kill pile where Mistpool was eating a plump mouse with Crowscar.

"Hello Crowscar, Mistpool," Meowed Pebbleheart.

"Hi," Crowscar answered back.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting," Yowled Bramblestar.

"What does she want now?" Grumbled Crowscar.

"It's time for the kits to become apprentcies. Kits, come forward."

As all the kits came forward, the clan leader continued, "Reedkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Reedpaw. Snowflower share your warrior skill that Pounceclaw and Blackfur had taught you to teach your new apprentice."

"I will teach Reedpaw well," Snowflower promised. _'I'm a mentor now!'_ thought Snowflower as she and Reedpaw touched noses.

"Pouncekit you will be known as Pouncepaw and your mentor shall be Duskclaw. Duskclaw you have been a great mentor to many young apprentices and now you will be a great to young Pouncepaw."

"I will teach you all I know," Duskclaw whispered to his apprentice.

"Lionkit you will be known as Lionpaw. Pounceclaw will be your mentor."

Both cats touched noses.

"Frostkit you will be known as Frostpaw. Silverwillow, you will mentor young Frostpaw. Share you speed and intelligence will her.

"I will."

"Bluekit will be known as Bluepaw. You mentor shall be Hawkpelt. Share your bravery and skil in battle wit Bluepaw.

"I will make her the best warrior in RiverClan."

"Smallkit will be known as Smallpaw, your mentor shall be Barkflower. Barkflower you have taught Mistpool well, and now I want you to use those skill to teach Smallpaw to be a warrior that his clan can be proud of."

"Yes, Bramblestar." Nodded Barkflower and both cats touched noses.

"Lastly, Thornkit, you will be known as Thornpaw. Rainpetal, you will teach Thornpaw the ways of the medicine cat. I know I am putting him in good hands."

 _'That isn't very surprising,'_ thought Snowflower. Since two moons ago, Thornpaw had always spent time with Rainpetal. Rainpetal does need an apprentice and Thornpaw does have a good memory of herbs. He even identified the herbs that Rainpetal used for the sick cats in leaf-bare. It still is leaf-bare and it was only for a moon that the clan had no apprentices."

"Also, Torntail will be an elder from now." Snowflower had just noticed that Torntail had a graying muzzle and he was one of the eldest warriors that the clan had and the clan hadn't had any other elders.

Snowflower, Duskclaw, Pounceclaw and Silverwillow are going to show the apprentices the borders and landmarks of RiverClan.

"We'll show you the territory and also be a border patrol as well." Duskclaw told the four litter mates apprentices.

"Are we going now?" Asked Reedpaw.

"Yes we are," Snowflower told her apprentice, "Let's go,"

They were walking into until Frostpaw called to them, "Intruder!"

All four warriors and the rest of the apprentices saw what the Frostpaw was talking about. It was two cats. Snowflower had reconized that it was WindClan's medicine cat, Jayfur and ShadowClan's medicine cat, Mistcloud.

"Hello Jayfur, Mistcloud" Snowflower welcomed. "Would you like to see Rainpetal?"

"Yes, if I may," Answered the ShadowClan Medicine Cat.

"I'll bring them there. Reedpaw will stay with you guys," Snowflower told the patrol.

Snowflower brung the Medicine Cats to the clan nad on the way there she questioned the medicine ctas's vizit here. "Why are you looking for Rainpetal for?"

"Green cough had came to the clans. WindClan had lost our medicine medicine cat and ShadowClan lost a warrior and elder. We don't know about ThunderClan or SkyClan though." Answered Jayfur.

"Umm, just a question, which warrior?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"It's the senior warrior, Stormheart."

 _'Stormheart. Just a Senior Warrior. Good its not-'_ Bramblestar's voice broke Snowflower's thoughts as they entered camp.

"Welcome Jayfur and Mistcloud. Rainpetal is out herb gathering with her apprentice and should be back soon." Bramblestar meowed to the two medicine cats.

In a moment later, Rainpetal and Thornpaw came back in camp and noticed the medicine cats. "Welcome! Please come." All four Medicine cats went in the medicine den and Thornpaw looked confused and angry.

Snowflower left them alone and spent the rest of the afternoon with Mistpool and thought the patrol should be back soon.


	11. More and Less Clan Cats

Thornpaw was confused on who these cats were and why his mentor was so friendly to them. "Who are they?" Asked Thornpaw to Rainpetal.

"They are the medicine cats from WindClan and ShadowClan," Rainpetal told Thornpaw, then turned to the two medicine cats. "This is my apprentice, Thornpaw. He was made my apprentice today." Rainpetal gave them some herbs. Thornpaw hadn't learned the names of those yet. But he will!

"Those are cat mint, best for green cough and sometimes good for white cough." Rainpetal informed.

"Alright, so three are sickness in the other clans." Thornpaw guessed.

"That's right, some of heir cats had died of green cough. Bluepaw and Reedpaw had recently caught Greencough."

"Is it bad?" Jayfur asked.

"Well, it's worse for Bluepaw than for Reedpaw. Reedpaw should recover, but I am not sure about Bluepaw."

Thornpaw saw that Snowflower ran inside. "Rainpetal, it's Reedpaw," Meowed Snowflower, "And as well for Mistpool, her kits are coming!"

"Alright, Jayfur can you and Mistflight help Mistpool. Me and Thornpaw will see to Bluepaw. Snowflower go with them. Your sister will need you with her."

Snowflower and the other two medicine cats went into the medicine den with Mistflight grabbing a few herbs before rushing in. Thornpaw ran after his mentor in the apprentice den, where Bluepaw was laying. She wasn't breathing.

"Is she okay?" Asked Thornpaw, worried for his former denmate.

Rainpetal padded closer to Bluepaw and Thornpaw took a few steps back. Rainpetal shook her head and turned to her apprentice, "we are too late. She will be on her way to StarClan. Go get Silverwillow and Torntail. I'll go check on Mistpool.

Thornpaw ran to Hawkpelt. "Did you put Torntail ot Silverwillow on patrol?"

"Yea, they are should be patrolling near Sunningrocks. Both of them."

"Umm... Bring them here?" Thornpaw doesn't know where Sunningrocks is. He hadn't seen the territory yet, so of couse he wouldn't know where Sunningrocks is.

Hawkpelt ran off and a little while later, Hawkpelt appeared with Torntail and Silverwillow.

"What Thornpaw?" Asked Torntail, a bit annoyed.

"It's Bluepaw, come on!" Thornpaw ran back to the apprentice den. Rainpetal met him there.

Torntail looked shocked and Silverwillow was full of sadness and grief when Rainpetal told them that Bluepaw was on her way to StarClan.

"Why didn't you treat her!" Growled Torntail. "You're lucky this didn't happen to Smallpaw!"

"I tried all I could. It was all up to StarClan till the end. I did my best Torntail."

The two cats went out of the den and Thornpaw followed his mentor to the Nursery. Snowflower and Jayfur was there. "Where's Mistflight?" Asked Thornpaw.

"Rainpetal told her to help herself to the catmint. After we are done, I'll go myself." Jayfur meowed.

Thornpaw looked at the kits. There were three of them. a dark gray tabby she-kit. A black and white tom kit and a small white tom kit.

"She doesn't have names for them just yet. She's tired and she wants the kits to rest too." Meowed Snowflower.

The clan lost one cat and gained three cats today, Thornpaw went back into the den and got catmint for Jayfur and Jayfur left the clan for now.


	12. Apprentice Training 1

"It wasn't fair that she died the worst way," growled Bluepaw's littermate, Smallpaw. The elders had just burried the dead apprentice. Reedpaw had recovered and she had the job of caring for the apprentice.

"Snowflower, you need to go on a hunting patrol with Crowscar." Ordered Hawkpelt. He was setting up patrols.

"Smallpaw, can you get Reedpaw?" Snowflower asked the apprentice.

"Yea," The apprentice went in the Apprentices' den and both apprentices came out.

"Does Barkflower have anything planned for you Smallpaw?" Snowflower queestioned. All the apprentices were suppose to be with their mentors. That's what Bramblestar ordered before all the cats went to their nests at Moonhigh.

Smallpaw went to the warriors' Den and both of them went up to Hawkpelt.

"Barkflower and Smallpaw are joining you three on the hunting patrol." Hawkpelt told Crwoscar and Snowflower.

It was now Leaf-bare, so the river was frozen. "What are we going to hunt with no river?" Smallpaw asked.

"Bramblestar wants all the apprentices to be trained to hunt squirrels." Barkflower informed them.

"You mean in trees?" Asked Reedpaw. For some reason, Reedpaw seemed excited at that idea.

"How else are we going to do it. We got some in our territory, so why not use them." Crowscar meowed. She ran forward and her patrol followed her. They made it to the area where the prey was.

"How are we going to get them up there?" Reedpaw asked, looking up into the trees.

"Watch," Snowflower told them. She pounced up on the branch closest to the ground. She kept jumping on the branches nearest to her. She got to the branch next to the branch that was under the squirrel. She watched the squirrel's movements. Once it got close without noticing her, she pounced on the squirrel and kept herself balanced on the branch and hopped down on the same branches she went up from. She dropped the squirrel in front of her apprentice. Don't try to go to far up and try to find a way to get up and down from before you get up on your first branch. That's only when the squirrels are in the trees."

The warriors watched closely as Reedpaw tried. Snowflower wanted him to get up first, because he was quick and has sharp eyes. From what sh knows, Reedpaw is the best hunter of all the apprentices. He caught two pieces of prey on his first day as an apprentice, which was yesterday.

Reedpaw dropped a squirrel and a mouse. Crowscar caght them both and placed them with Snowflower's squirrel. Once Reedpaw got down it was Smallpaw's turn.

"Are you sure its safe?" He asked. "What if I fall or I get scratched by a branch? What if-" Smallpaw got caught off by Barkflower.

"Stop worrying. If there is somekind of danger, Snowflower or I will help you." Barkflower meowed to her apprentice.

"There's a fox nearby." Reedpaw mewed when Smallpaw was about to come down. A few heartbeats later, Snowflower smelled fox.

"Stay up there Smallpaw! Barkflower, go up there with him. Reedpaw go warn Bramblestar. Me and Crowscar will take this thing on." Growled Snowflower. Barkflower went up with her apprentice and Reedpaw started running. Crowscar pounced on the fox. That's probly how she got her name! She has a scar on her muzzle and she loved fighting. Snowflower couldn't have picked a better fighter. Snowflower raked the its muzzle and the fox kept running.

"Take it to the border!" Hissed Crowscar. Both cats chased it all the way to the WindClan border. "There we go. Now lets get going." Crowscar and Snowflower went back where Barkflower and Smallpaw were waiting. The four cats went back to camp.

"What did you do with it?" Bramblestar asked the patrol.

"We drove it out of out territory. It's WindClan's problem now." Snowflower told her leader. Smallpaw ran to where Reedpaw was. Both apprentices went to their own den, while Torntail, Brookfern, Brownfern and Hawkpelt went out to investigate if there were anymore out there. While they do that, Snowflower went to the Nursery. Mistflower was in there with her three kits. One of them had her eyes open. It was the she-kit.

"Hello, Snowflower." Meowed Mistcloud.

"Hello, did you name your kits yet?" Snowflower asked.

"Yes, this one is Riverkit." Mistcloud named as she licked the she-kit's fur, "The white tom is called Snowkit and the black and white tom is called Cloudkit." Both toms were still asleep and the she-kit finally went stopped moving around the Nursery.

"You must feel lonely with only the kits to keep you company, and you never told any cat who the father is."

"Does it even matter?" Mistcloud asked. "You don't even have a mate yet, so don't even talk about me."

"Yea," Snowflower left her sister alone. Why wouldn't she tell her? They were sisters! Snowflower just pushed the thought away and went to share prey with Crowscar adn Pebbleheart.


	13. The Gathering

It was the night of the gathering and Snowflower was happy that she was chosen. It will be the first gathering she will go to without Mistcloud. All the apprentices were going and Smallpaw and Reedpaw weren't outside.

"I'll get them," Pebbleheart told her and a moment later Snowflower saw he was nudging both of them out of their den.

Bramblestar's yowl was heard and the cats caught up to the clan, who weren't coming. Snowflower noticed that she was the only mentor coming to the Gathering, but there were still few more warriors. At the time she got there, she saw Cloudheart from ThunderClan. Cloudheart was Mistcloud's ThunderClan friend. He was that golden tom from the first gathering and Snowflower had thought he was _too_ nice.

"Hello Cloudheart," Snowflower mewed as she padded up to him. He was with a Ginger and white she-cat. She had faint kittypet stench on her.

"Hello Snowflower. How's RiverClan?" Cloudheart asked. "And where's Mistcloud?"

"RiverClan is good and Mistcloud is in camp with her kits." Snowflower answered.

"What's it to you." Growled Pebbleheart.

"Just wanted to know." Cloudheart mewed.

"Who is that?" Snowflower asked looking at the she-cat.

"She had recently joined our clan. Flowey used to be a kittypet but no longer."

"ThunderClan is recruiting Kittypets now? Shouldn't she have a proper clan name or warrior training?" Pebbleheart asked Cloudheart, still angry for some reason.

"Oh but you'll break the truce. Calm down fish-breath." Cloudheart growled at Pebbleheart.

Flowey looked confused so Snowflower brought her away from the toms and explained about the truce at any Gathering.

"Alright, I understand now."

"Now, how did come into the clans, at the point ThunderClan accepted you?

"Umm, well, my father is ThunderClan. My Twolegs were going to take my kits away, but then I took them to ThunderClan. I wish all my kits lived on the journey."

"What do you mean?" Snowflower asked, but Flowey couldn't answer. The Gathering had started.

"WindClan has two new apprentices, Frostpaw and Eaglepaw, and Shadestorm kitted Pebblekit."

"Frostpaw! Eaglepaw!

Frostpaw! Eaglepaw!"

Snowflower saw two apprentices with the WindClan cats, a pure-white and dark brown tabby."

"ShadowClan has suffered from a hard leaf-bare, but is still strong as before. Shadestorm had kitted Heartkit and Mousekit."

Bramblestar was starting now with news of RiverClan. "ShadowClan has six new apprentices, Reedpaw, Pouncepaw, Lionpaw, Frostpaw, Smallpaw and Thornpaw. Mistpool has kitting three kits, Riverkit, Cloudkit and Snowkit."

"Reedpaw! Pouncepaw! Lionpaw! Frostpaw! Smallpaw! Thornpaw!

"Reedpaw! Pouncepaw! Lionpaw! Frostpaw! Smallpaw! Thornpaw!

"Reedpaw! Pouncepaw! Lionpaw! Frostpaw! Smallpaw! Thornpaw!"

"ThunderClan has eight new apprentices, Stormpaw, Featherpaw, Badgerpaw, Coldpaw, and Wingpaw have been training for a moon already, but this is their first Gathering. And Turtlepaw, Skypaw and Graypaw are here."

All the cats cheered as they did, before Sootstar was going to speak,but Whitestar wasn't done, "We recently gotten a new cat to join our ranks in ThunderClan. Welcome Flowey."

"Flowey!

"Flowey!

"Flowey!"

Sootstar, leader of SkyClan padded forward and spoke, "SkyClan has no important news."

As cats started to join into grups as they always do, Snowflower turned to Flowey, "About what you said before, what did you mean by that?" Snowflower asked again.

"Oh yea, that. I had three kits when I entered the forest and only two survived. The one died by hunger. And I beleive Cloudheart has something to tell you," After she spoke, a purr came out.

"Meet me at the Sunningrocks border and bring Mistcloud and her kits with you. Come before dawn," Whispered Cloudheart.

Bramblestar signaled for RiverClan to leave. RiverClan bounded back to camp. _'Should I even meet him there? And why bring them there? They aren't his kits!'_ Snowflower thought. She was so much in thought, she almost walked right into some kind of tunnel in a bramble thicket. The kits might be Cloudheart's. Mistcloud never really said who her mate was and wasn't really close to any of the toms in RiverClan.


	14. At Sunningrocks!

Snowflower is going to Sunningrocks as Cloudheart wanted. Mistcloud agreed to come with the kits.

"Where are we going?" Asked Snowkit once they got half way to Sunningrocks.

"To Sunningrocks," Meowed Snowflower. She was holding the sleeping Riverkit, while Mistcloud was holding Cloudkit, who was also asleep. Snowkit was the only one awake.

When the cats and kits got to Sunningrocks, they saw two golden cats. It was Cloudheart and Flowey. There were also two kits near the two.

"You brought them," Cloudheart purred.

"Why do you want them here?" Snowflower asked.

"Because those are my kits. We both agreed to do something with the kits when they are born, and now they are."

"But they're not even a moon old! What are you planning to do? Why is _she_ here?"

"She wanted to come." Growled Cloudheart.

"I will come to ThunderClan." Mistcloud decided.

"But I like RiverClan!" Snowkit protested.

"I will take Snowkit back to camp and tell Bramblestar!" Growled Snowflower. _'I can't believe my own sister would do this!'_

Snowflower gave Riverkit to Cloudheart and picked up Snowkit. Snowflower ran back to camp and trying to forget that never happened. _'I am not her sister. I have no sister.'_ Snowflower kept telling herself.

"What are you doing outside the camp?" Pebbleheart asked. He was guarding the camp entrance.

"I have to speak with Bramblestar!" Snowflower ran into the Leader's Den, still with Snowkit.

"What is it Snowflower?" Bramblestar asked.

Snowfower told Bramblestar everything that happened.

"I will tell the clan at dawn, but you sleep in the Nursery with Snowkit. I will send Pebbleheart with you and I'll guard camp. I believe he has something to tell you." Snowflower went into the Nursery and Pebbleheart joined her.

"What is it?" Snowfower asked.

Pebbleheart purred. "Well, your expecting kits."


	15. Kitting and Naming Kits!

It was two moons later and Pounceheart, Lionfrost, frostfall, Smallblaze and Reedtail became apprentices. Thorntail became a full medicine cat apprentice. Rainpetal, Hawkpelt, Crowscar and Rainpetal died by a ThunderClan ambush. The new leader is Barkflower, now Barkstar. Her deputy is Brookfern. That was only a moon ago and a quarter moon ago, Dusclaw and Brownfern moved to the Elder's Den.

"Are the kits coming yet?" Asked Smallblaze.

"The first kit is coming," Thorntail meowed.

The kitting seemed like a few minutes. When they were done, there were four kits. _'They are perfect!'_

Snowflower noticed that one of them looked exactly like Mistcloud. ' _These kits and Snowkit are my only kin. I lost my father and sisters, but at least I have Pebbleheart.'_

* * *

It was close to Sunhigh when Snowflower woke up again. All kits were still asleep except for one. Pebbleheart was in there with her.

"Why don't we go on and name them?" Pebbleheart asked. Snowflower nodded, looking at the woken kit.

The kit was a gray and white she-kit. "She'll be Mistykit.

"This one will be Firekit." The kit had a bright ginger pelt. _'It kinda fits him!'_

The third was a small black tom with one gray paw. "Dustkit."

Then I guess this one will be Brackenkit," Brackenkit was a Ginger and white tom.


	16. Chapter 16

A moon has passed since her kits were born in RiverClan. Brookfern had kitted her three kits, Honeykit, Lilykit and Mistkit a moon ago. and Lionfrost had kitted two kits, Tinykit and Windkit last night. Lionfrost had been caught to have a mate with a WindClan cat, but Barkstar hadn't punished her for it. Instead, he joined RiverClan and gave them a new hunter.

"The patrol is back!" Meowed Snowkit. Pebbleheart came back from his hunt along with Pounceheart and the WindClan warrior, Ferretpelt. They only came back with a mouse and a rabbit.

"Where did you get the rabbit?" Snowflower asked Pebbleheart as he gave her the rabbit and Snowkit the mouse.

"It came out of a tunnel near the WindClan border." Pebbleheart told her.

"Where's Brookfern?" Asked Honeykit. Brookfern had went out on patrol leaving her kits behind in camp 'Surely she wouldn't put herself in danger when she has three kits to care for? Snowflower looked around and couldn't find Lionfrost either. Both queens hated being in camp, so they both left at dawn.

"And where is Lionfrost? I don't see them or most of the clan." Snowflower meowed. The only ones in camp were the patrol, Snowflower, the kits and elders.

"Both of them got attacked by foxes. A whole family of them." Pebbleheart told her.

"I have five kits to care for and now I have to care for two more litters?" Snowflower meowed, frightened that the foxes may come to camp. "We don't even have a deputy anymore."

Pebbleheart padded out of camp without saying another word to her. Snowflower wrapped her tail around Mistykit, who was cold from the leaf-bare wind.

"Let's go inside kits."

* * *

"When will this cold end?" Whined Mistykit.

"Not soon enough," Snowflower mewed. Mistykit, Snowkit and Lionfrost's litter were the only ones inside the Nursery with her. Pebbleheart was outside with the other kits.

It had been four moons since Brookfern and Lionfrost got killed and Barkstar broke the tradition and hadn't made another deputy just yet. More and more cats got greencough as the days passed.

"Barkstar, I scented that family of foxes close to camp!" Snowflower heard a cat call that sounded more like a growl.

"Ferretpelt, bring Pebbleheart, you two can take them." Barkstar sounded unsure. RiverClan will fall apart without a brave leader.

 _'What will happen to this clan,'_ Snowflower thought as the toms padded out of camp.

"Kits stay inside the Nursery," She meowed as she padded outside. Snowflower went over to Barkstar's Den. "Barkstar,"

"What is it Snowflower?" Barkstar asked.

"I don't think that two warriors could take on more than one fox. Foxes that have been roaming In our territory for four moons. What if something happens to the two toms. Tinykit and Windkit would have no parents and my kits wouldn't have a father."

"If you think you could take them on then go on ahead. I think all you are complete mouse-brains if you want to kill those foxes! A patrol couldn't defeat them, so what do you plan we do?" Barkstar growled. She was really angry by the looks of it.

Snowflower didn't want to anger her any more, so she went over to the camp entrance and saw how the two warriors were taking the foxes.

Once Snowflower got there, she saw that ThunderClan was helping the toms. Mistcloud was there along with three other cats from her clan.

Mistcloud noticed her once her clanmates were finishing the foxes. "Snowflower!" Mistcloud went over to Snowflower, looking quite pleased.

"What are you doing on our territory and helping us?" Snowflower wasn't angry in any way, just confused how she got this deep into RiverClan territory.

"Well, I just wanted to help. I just grabbed a few of my clan mates and came and helped. Cloudstar wouldn't have liked this to happen. He has been acting weird lately. Wanting to attack any clan who comes near his warriors. He almost shredded Berryfrost for asking our medicine cat for supplies."

"He isn't suppose to attack a medicine cat!" Snowflower meowed, surprised.

"Yea we all know that. How's RiverClan?"

"Barkstar makes the worst decisions. She has no deputy anymore and the clan is starving because she would only send out one patrol at a time. The border patrols have to hunt as well as checking borders. I just don't think she is a leader-type of cat."

"Then step up and take her place if you have to! I need to talk with CLoudstar once I get back to camp, so we have to go." Mistcloud ran back to the way her territory is at and the ThunderClan warriors followed.

"Let's get back to camp," Snowflower led the beaten toms back to camp.

 **I know I said Rainpetal twice when I didn't mean to, but it is too late now. I meant Rainpetal and Bramblestar. Hope you got that and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	17. Snowstar!

Snowflower padded back to camp and found out that Barkstar had left camp. Snowflower went over to Pounceheart who was with Thorntail.

"Where is Barkstar?"

"She left RiverClan and she said whoever wants to lead RiverClan they may."

"Why don't you go up there Snowflower? Thta is what you and Mistcloud where talking about." Pebbleheart meowed.

"And I will take you to the Moonstone!" Mewed Thorntail,sounding pleased.

Snowflower went on Highrock ready to adress the clan. "As most of you know, Barkstar left. I will lead RiverClan for now on if no cat does."

"Snowflower! Snowflower!" Chanted all of RiverClan.

She seemed pleased and continued. "This moment can not wait until later, Snowkit is ready to become on apprentice. Come forward Snowkit." The white tom padded forward and she continued. "Snow _paw_ will be an apprentice to me. I will train Snowpaw."

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" The clan chanted once more and Snowflower went over to Thorntail.

The medicine cat looked up and meowed,"Ready?"

* * *

The cave of the Moonstone was all dark except of the glowing rock in front of them. This will be the moment she will officially be RiverClan's leader.

"We can't waste time Snowflower." Thorntail meowed before she touched the stone.

In front of her was Mistcloud. Seeing her ian StarClan had shocked her.

"Why are you here? What happened in ThunderClan?" Snowflower whispered to her sister.

Instead of answering her question,Mistcloud gave Snowflower her first life. "With this life I give you Bravery."Mistcloud dipped her head.

The next two cats were RiverClan apprentices long ago. They gave her the lives of determination and hope.

The StarClan cats kept on until the last cat, Bramblestar, "With this life I give you Patience. Welcome Snow _star._ Lead you clan well."

All the cats disappeared except for Mistcloud."One last thing. Cloudstar is no more. I was a fool to love him when all he loved was battle and taking away cats lives. Bring my kits back."After that she disappeared.

* * *

Once they got back to camp, Snowstar called the Clan. "RiverClan, I have my nine lives and I will make sure I will lead you all like Barkstar should have."

"Snowstar! Snowstar!"

"Pebbleheart,will you be my deputy."

Pebbleheart nodded. Snowflower had to pick her mate. He is the one she trusts most.

Snowstar hopped down beside him. "Grab Snowpaw. The three of us will take a visit to ThunderClan."

The two toms came over to her and they went off and into ThunderClan territory.

Surprisingly, the cats in ThunderClan weren't being hostile at all. She found Flowey padding up to them."Welcome Snowflower,"

"It is Snowstar actually," Snowstar purred.

"Well, I am ThunderClan's leader, Flowerstar."

"I am here to take back Riverkit and Cloudkit. They belong in RiverClan."

Flowerstar grabbed the two and the two kits went to her side.

"They are your kin, so it makes sense that they belong with you."Flowerstar meowed.


	18. Gathering as Snowstar!

"Until you've earned your warrior name, you will be known as Brackenpaw. Frostfall, I trust you to train Brackenpaw to the best warrior he can be.

Snowstar's kits and Mistcloud's kits have earned apprentice names. It was two moons since Snowpaw, Riverpaw and Cloudpaw were made apprentices. Greencough nearly destroyed the clan that left the clan with four warriors and one elder surviving. Luckily, Pebbleheart wasn't affected by it. Pebbleheart had gathered three rogues to join the clan. They were so eager to join and the clan needed more warriors, Snowstar couldn't say no.

The new warriors, Applewing, is mentor to Mistypaw. Tawnycloud, mentor to Dustpaw and Mothspark, who is mentor to Snowstar's last kit, Firepaw. For the Cloudpaw, Silverwillow is his mentor and Pebbleheart is Riverpaw's mentor. Crowscar was without an apprentice. Snowstar chose Applewing over her,because Snowstar noticed Crowscar is expecting kits. Ferretpelt is without an apprentice since she doesn't think he is ready for one yet. The former rogues have skills that will be useful for the clan to learn.

"Snowstar, I found some ThunderClan cats on our territory."Pebbleheart growled. With his patrol was Flowerstar and one of her sons, Juniperstorm.

"What is it Flowerstar?" Snowstar asked.

"I need to talk to you about Sunningrocks. Is there any reason we should fight over those rocks?" Flowerstar questioned.

"I will give you my answer tonight at the Gathering." Snowstar told the ThunderClan leader. "Pebbleheart, Snowpaw, Riverpaw. Bring them back to the border."

* * *

It was the second gathering Snowstar came as leader. Not many cats had came for ThunderClan or ShadowClan. WindClan hadn't arrived just yet. SkyClan was here with a full party of warriors.

"We will share Sunningrocks. No reason to fight since our clans are getting along so well." Snowstar whispered to Flowerstar and she nodded. Snowstar had thought about this and her and Flowerstar are friends, no reason to shed blood over rocks.

WindClan came in the clearing.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Yowled Snowstar.

"RiverClan is well and we have four new apprentices. Mistypaw, Firepaw, Dustpaw and Brackenpaw. RiverClan had recruited three new warriors this moon, Applewing, Tawnycloud and Mothspark."

The clans called out the apprentices names before WindClan's leader, Brightclaw started.

"WindClan is getting through well. Sadly to announce that our leader, Waspstar had went to StarClan. I earned my nine lives and taken the name Brightstar. Yellowclaw is the clan's new deputy. WindClan has three new apprentices. Moonpaw is training as a medicine cat apprentice, while Sorrelpaw and Flypaw are training as warriors. Yellowclaw

"Sorrelpaw! Flypaw! Moonpaw!"

"ThunderClan is well. ThunderClan's deputy had went over to StarClan as well. The new deputy is Juniperstorm. Finally, Daisybreeze had kitted three kits this moon, Shadowkit, Stormkit and Maplekit. ThunderClan has a new warriors, Badgerstorm."

Snowstar found Applewing flinch at the name. _'I will talk to her after the Gathering'_

SkyClan and ShadowClan had no news to share. Before the leaders had the chance to hop off the Great Rock, they found three cats were fighting.

"What's going on?" Growled Brightstar.

Pebbleheart had a cat in his jaws, furious. Snowstar noticed that it was her own son, Firepaw.

"Firepaw called these ThunderClan apprentices weak and then attacked them."

Flowerstar had only growled at Firepaw. Snowstar didn't know what to feel about all this. 'My own son couldn't have attacked these apprentices.

"ThunderClan we are leaving!" Flowerstar yowled.

Snowstar noticed that the two apprentices had beaten up Firepaw pretty good.

Thorntail was calling orders to the cats in the clearing, "Breezeheart, get me some cobwebs in the forest somewhere. Berrywing, go grab what you need." The WindClan warrior and SkyClan medicine cat ran off. A few moments later, Pebbleheart was with Berrywing after all, had grabbed herbs in their jaws and Breezeheart came back with cobwebs wrapped around her paw.

"Is it that serious?" Snowstar questioned her medicine cat.

Thorntail nodded pointing with his paw to a wound on Firepaw's belly. "I am afraid that I can't move him."

It was Snowstar's turn to call orders. "Pebbleheart, bring the clan in camp and stay there. Breezeheart, I need you to gather moss. Bring one of your clanmates."

Brightstar nodded to her warrior and Breezeheart and two other warriors ran back into the forest.

"He will be alright," Thorntail whispered.

 _'I will make those ThunderClan cats pay one day,'_


	19. Chapter 19

It has been two days moon since the Gathering and Pebbleheart and her other kits had came and checked on the three. Breezeheart had decided to stay with her, Thorntail and Firepaw.

"We can move him now, but gently." Thorntail told her. Snowstar and Breezeheart carried Firepaw, while Thorntail had his herbs.

Once they got to camp, the noticed that most of the clan was surrounding the Nursery Entrance.

"What is going on?" Thorntail asked, running up to the cats.

"Crowscar's kitting!" Mewed Brackenpaw.

"Put Firepaw in my den and stay with him. I got Crowscar to deal with." Thorntail ordered.

"I'll stay with him," Growled Pebbleheart. He went over to Thorntail's Den with Firepaw in his jaws. Snowstar went to the Nursery entrance and found that Crowscar had three kits, one tom-kit and two she-kits.

"Their perfect!" Purred Crowscar.

"Of course," Meowed Crowscar's mate and one of the former kittypets, Tawnycloud.

"Let's go on and name them." Mewed Crowscar. Snowstar and Thorntail padded back a few pawsteps to give the mates some time together.

They decided on naming the dark gray tom, Darkkit. The silver tabby is Fernkit and the pale brown tabby she-kit is Acornkit.

"It's good to see the clan growing. New kits are always good sign, but not when most of her kitting I wasn't there, and that the tom seems so weak." Thorntail commented to Snowstar.

"He'll grow strong like his sisters, you'll see." Meowed Snowstar and went off to the Medicine Den where Pebbleheart was waiting for her.

* * *

Three moons has passed since Crowscar's kitting and Snowstar was waiting until her kits and Mistcloud's and their mentors came back. Snowstar has been expecting another of her's and Pebbleheart's kits, so she had to stay in camp. It was kinda boring, not being able to do anything, but Crowscar's kits kept her busy while Crowscar was out with her mate.

Tawnycloud hared to the entrance with his apprentice at his side. The other mentors came back to camp with their apprentices with them.

"Riverpaw did well, I think they are more than ready to become warriors." Pebbleheart quietly announced.

"I will make a ceremony now then." Snowstar hopped on top of Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!"

Once all of her clan had gathered, she continued, "It will be time to announce our new warriors. Our seven apprentices have trained enough to become full-trained warriors. Brackenpaw, Firepaw, Mistypaw, Dustpaw, Snowpaw, Cloudpaw _and_ Riverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

All apprentices meowed "I do," All sounded strong, except for Mistypaw who mewed it quieter.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, you will be known as Firefeather. StarClan honors your Bravery and Cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." _'Since his first Gathering, he's been stronger than the rest of his denmates. I am so proud that he is one of my kits.'_ Snowstar thought, with a small purr.

She had named the others, Brackenlight, Mistystripe, Dustheart, Snowclaw, Cloudpelt, and Riverheart. As the clan chanted, Snowstar heard something near the clan entrance. _'It may just be prey, but I will look just in case.'_ Snowstar noticed that Mistystripe was looking slightly that direction, once she went off Highrock.

"I'll look, the warriors are suppose to look after the queens and elders after all," Mistystripe whispered to Snowstar and Snowstar watched as Mistystripe stalked over there.

"Invasion!" Growled Ferretpelt, who was near the entrance.

* * *

Snowstar was kept in the Nursery, while her deputy, Pebbleheart shot out orders. She could only hear screeching of the cats outside.

"Will they come in here? ThunderClan was always rough." Mewed Acornkit.

"No my dear. The warriors won't let that happen and the warrior code states that no warrior harms a kit." Crowscar reassured her kits. Then she turned over to Snowstar, "I don't know why Flowerstar attacked us, I thought ThunderClan is friendly, after Cloudstar died.

"It's not just ThunderClan, I smell ShadowClan as well. The clan had been enemies since the dawn of the clans, but I never expected this to happen." Then a pain came through Snowstar. She only felt this kind of pain once before and recognized it well. _'My kits can't be coming now!'_

"Darkkit, you are quick. Go find Thorntail and hurry."

The dark kit ran out with Snowstar in pain, the kits frightened and Crowscar fighting off warriors who now crashed through the walls of the Nursery.


	20. Kits 2

The ginger apprentice came rushing in through the broken walls. Most of the ShadowClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan cats are dead. WindClan and SKyClan are lucky not to have been in this battle.

The kitting was much like last time, but Snowstar knew what to expect of it. In the end, at her belly was six healthy kits.

"Snowstar, I have some bad news." Mewed Mistystripe.

"What is it? Nothing can be worse than kitting during a battle."

"Well, Pebbleheart, Dustheart and Brackenlight are all with StarClan." Mistystripe mewed quiet and her voice was full of grief.

 _'No not them! I should be glad that I have new kits, but now two of my first kits are dead and my mate and Deputy! What will I do now?'_

"Name the new deputy now and I he or she will get to work while you rest," Meowed Thorntail.

"Mistystripe is the new deputy. She'll have Darkkit." Meowed Snowstar as Crowscar was gathering moss for Snowstar.

 **This is the end of this story. There will be a story continuing this set of cats.**


End file.
